One Mistake
by mylifeasharper
Summary: One mistake in the prefect's bathroom late one evening will change the lives of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy forever. One mistake between two enemies. Sixteen year old Draco and Hermione are certainly unprepared for whats to come.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**I don't own anything! Credit goes to JK Rowling. This chapter will be seen again later in the story with much more detail, but for now here's a glimpse into the story tell me how you like/don't like it!**

The warm water poured over her shoulders as Hermione sunk deeper and deeper into the swimming pool size bath.

The heat of the water soothed her muscles, releasing all the tension she had already built up in the first few days of classes. She closed her eyes and let the calming sensation overwhelm her, letting out a soft "ahh" she let herself sink a little lower in the water.

Hermione let herself fall completely into the water, dowsing her rich brown hair and feeling the warmth on her face. After holding her breath as long as she can, she lunged herself back up to the surface and ran her hands across her wet mop of hair. Hermione floated to the edge of the bath, tossing her bent arms back on the ledge she let her head fall back onto the golden tiles. With her eyes closed, she felt peaceful.

"I didn't realize the tub was occupied." A cool voice rang through the room. Hermione's head snapped back up to see the person disrupting her peace.

"Hello," Hermione's timid voice called. "Who's there?"

"You might want to cover yourself up a little more Granger," The velvety soft voice rang as the figure descended the golden steps toward the bath. "Actually, I'd rather not see any part of you at all." Malfoy continued to step closer to the bath as Hermione sunk a little lower in the water in hopes of hiding her naked body from the one boy she couldn't stand to be around.

However, she couldn't help but notice the robe tied loosely at his waist. It was a stunning emerald green that hung loose enough to show some of his bare chest, enough to cause Hermione's eyes to flicker to every few moments. "What are you doing here?" Hermione snapped quickly, irritated with him for interrupting her time of relaxation.

"You haven't forgotten that I'm a prefect, have you Mudblood?" Malfoy barked back.

"Unfortunately, I haven't forgotten yet." Hermione retorted, staring angrily into his grey eyes. "How you even managed to become a prefect, I have no idea. I suppose all the times you practically kissed the floor Snape walked on helped a lot."

Draco stared down at Hermione, still floating in the bath. He blinked and looked away quickly, trying to keep his body temperature from skyrocketing with just the thought of Hermione naked in the water before him. What a wonderful surprise it was for Draco when he decided to take a shower late this evening and find Hermione Granger there. Laying in the bath, water cascading down her ivory skin, Draco couldn't help himself but initiate conversation.

"I'd rather be that then a know-it-all Mudblood." Draco tossed down his black towel near the edge of the bath and flicked off his shoes. "Now, will you please get the hell out of here so I can bathe in peace?"

"I was here first! You should be the one leaving and waiting your turn!" Hermione replied angrily. "Not to mention you shouldn't be such a pervert and sneaking up on me in the bath!"

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before." Draco chuckled. "And by the looks of it, I've definitely seen better." Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot as she became flustered from his insults.

However, she couldn't help but notice how strikingly handsome he had become over the holidays. He grew over four inches from last year, and he no longer had an awkward or lanky frame to him. It was as if he grew out of a boy's body in a mere two months. His chest and arms were definitely more defined, while his shoulders were certainly broader. His hair became more untidy, no longer that slicked greasy look. It was rather sexy, as Hermione hated to admit.

"I won't leave until you turn around so I can pick my robe on."

Hermione wrapped herself in her red Gryffindor bath robe and turned to leave, colliding with a firm back. "Watch it Granger." He said calmly. Though she couldn't see it, he had the same crooked smile on his lips. "I don't want your Muggle filth touching me."

"Will you ever stop being such a prick, Malfoy?" She hollered. He tossed his head over his shoulder and shot her an angry glare. "Do you always have to be putting other people down in order to make your pathetic self feel better?"

He shrugged his shoulders arrogantly, curling the corners of his lips up slightly. "No actually, not everyone. Only you."

"No one reacts like you do, Granger." Draco took a step closer to her, closing off any space between their bodies. Hermione's eyes flickered down to the minuscule space between their torsos. "It's rather intriguing how easily I can get you going."

Draco lifted a hand to lightly touch her hairline, feeling her silky hair on his fingertips. "What are you doing?" Hermione flinched at his touch. It was unexpected, but the fiery burn in the pit of her stomach was something even more surprising.

"Cut the act Granger, you know what's been going on."

Hermione remembered their heated arguments that had been occurring ever since the Hogwarts Express a few days ago. The taunts in the hallway, fiery debates in their prefect duties, Malfoy was surely getting under her skin these past few days.

Hermione's chest heaved up and down heavily, her frustration having built up over the course of her interactions with Draco this week. He watched her hungrily, taking in the fierce look in her eyes and finding himself heavily turned on by it all. The whole situation made his veins run fire instead of blood. Finding Hermione alone, naked in the bath late at night, their sharp banter, her obvious frustration with it all. He had never seen her in this light before, and something about it made him want her more than ever.

"You know you're feeling it too, the attraction is mutual and you know it." Hermione couldn't deny it, as much as she wanted to. It was Malfoy after all, how could she all of a sudden find him attractive?

He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek a centimetre in front of her ear. Warmth spread through her body at his gentle touch. "Say something." He asked gently.

Hermione's palms began to sweat, her heart raced. Without thinking it through twice over, letting her emotions take control rather than her logic. Hermione mustered up all her courage and whispered, "Kiss me".

Draco's mouth curled into a grin as he slipped his hand to cup the side of her face, with his thumb in front of her ear and his fingers laced in her hair. He pulled her, almost aggressively, close to his mouth. She felt his hot breath on her mouth. Their lips were mere millimetres apart.

As their lips danced close to each other, their warm, sweet breaths swirling together, Hermione began to lose all hope. That is, until Draco spoke once more. "I was hoping you'd say that." He promptly pulled her face even closer, capturing her lips with his own. Hermione instantly felt heat surge through her body as his soft lips pressed against hers. She pulled her hands up to tie them around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing herself deeper into his chest.

Draco felt feverish; it was a better feeling than anticipated. He felt her fingers at his neck and he instantly felt right. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and gently bit it in the centre. Hermione opened her mouth and felt their tongue dance for dominance. A full battle emerging in their mouths as the kiss became fiercer and more passionate.

But what Hermione did next was the most out of character of it all. Boldly, she let her fingers move down toward the knot tied at his waist. She first tugged at it, before slowly pulling a string and letting the bow fall open. Hermione pushed the robe off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He stood bare chested in a black pair of boxer briefs. She let her hands run across his chest once more and broke the kiss to stare back into his silver eyes. Bravely, she reached for the knot on her robe and tugged both stings to let the knot untie itself. Without blinking, she pushed her robe off and let it fall to the floor behind her ankles.

Draco took in every inch of her body, from the curve of her hips to her soft round breasts. She was more stunning than he ever imagined. "You're beautiful." He whispered so quietly Hermione almost didn't hear it. She reached up to peck him gently on the lips while he hands teased the waistband of his underwear. Draco's hands moved to meet hers and push his underwear down.

This time, Hermione was in awe. His perfectly chiselled body stood before her and it was all simply stunning. From his broad shoulders, to his toned chest and even down to his, well, full member, Hermione was deeply impressed. All of a sudden, she felt hungry for Draco.

Hermione pressed her hands on his chest and pushed him as she started to walk towards the cushioned pool chairs that lay against the walls near the swimming pool size bathtub. Once she felt resistance, she pushed him once more so he fell to sit on the chair.

Draco was impressed; he never expected Hermione to take such control of the situation. It was incredibly sexy to watch her push and pull him around. He eyed her hungrily and reached out for her hands to pull her onto him. He reached out to cup both breasts in his hands, overwhelmed by how soft the skin was and firm they were. Draco took a nipple in his mouth and teased it gently with his tongue. Flicking and biting, Hermione let out a quiet moan in pleasure.

Draco stood up, his strong arms wrapped tightly around Hermione, holding her high in the air as he turned to lie her back on the couch. She looked so beautiful, lying across the couch before him. Hermione couldn't handle the anticipation any longer and whispered slowly to Draco, "Come here."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded sweetly, "I can't wait anymore." She said hungrily, feeling his hardness against her leg.

Draco listened, and felt himself enter slowly, hearing a whimper escape Hermione's lips. When she became accustomed to the feeling, she nodded and pulled his head closer and kissed him passionately. Draco began to move quicker and quicker with Hermione's moans for approval.

He moved faster as he heard Hermione's breath catch in her throat, she was close and so was he. "Draco-" She let out in a soft breath. Hearing his name escape her lips, his name, not the family name that was usually spat out of her lips, well it only drove him mad.

He felt it all wash over him, as he let out a harsh moan when he climaxed. Hermione, feeling the same sensation, captured his lips once more in a heated kiss. As Draco hovered a few centimetres above Hermione, he felt her hands wrap around his neck once more and pull him close. He kissed her forehead gently, neither of them speaking yet, simply feeling each other's bodies close to each other. Hermione's fingertips stroked his firm back and shoulders, still in a daze from what they had just finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW thanks a lot to everyone who listed this story as an alert/favourite etc. Already? With just a prologue? Ok, well you guys are in for it. First chapter may start out a little slow after reading the prologue, but the content from the prologue will be back in probably the third or fourth chapter so just wait!**

**Wrote this chapter as quick as I could because the alerts/favourites made me so excited. Listened to Arcade Fire's "The Suburbs" album while doing so, and it's incredibly. Record of the year at the grammys, by a Canadian band. CANADA REPPIN. Ahahha im so lame.**

* * *

><p>"Ronald! We are going to be late for the prefect meeting if you don't stop shoving your face with chocolate frogs!" Hermione barked. She was standing in the doorway of their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, furious with Ron for his classic tardiness.<p>

Harry grinned as he tossed a few flavoured beans into his mouth, amused with the friendly banter Hermione always provided. Ron was scrambled to find the frog that got loose when he opened his package. He reached for it as it was about to leap off the bench and out into the hallway, grabbing its back left leg and stuffing it into his pocket. "OK Hermione, I'll eat it on the way." Ron grabbed his wand to stuff in his pocket, before taking a step closer to the door.

"Are you forgetting something?" Hermione nagged once more. He gave her a puzzled look before shrugging his shoulders. "Your prefects badge! Good lord Ron, you would forget your own head if it were screwed on to your shoulders!"

Rob grinned, grabbing the badge and pinning it on quickly, preparing to exit the compartment once more before Hermione stopped him yet again. "Just let me do it." Snatching the lopsided badge off his robes, Hermione turned it upright and pinned it to his robes correctly. She patted his chest before turning and marching down the hallway. Ron blushed, and turned to give his best mate a hearty grin as Harry gave Ron a big thumbs up.

It was common knowledge that Ron had a thing for Hermione. Ever since she blossomed into a woman a few years back, Ron had been looking at her in a new light. Her hair had become tamer, her complexion became clearer and smooth. And the curves she grew into, well it drove Ron mental. She was still that clever bookworm he met when he was eleven, only older and more mature. Harry thought it was amusing; Hermione completely oblivious to Ron's adoration. Unfortunately, he knew this would be going on for long time, for Ron could never muster up enough courage to make the first move.

Meanwhile, Hermione marched quickly towards the prefects carriage. Ron kept up with ease as his strides were twice as long at Hermione's. She reached for the sliding door, but a longer arm grasped it before her fingers could close around the handle. "Thanks Ron." She said and she stepped through the door, Ron following close behind.

Inside, sat the prefects of the other houses. The Gryffindor prefects were obliviously last to arrive due to Ron's always hungry stomach. Hermione looked around at all the faces staring back at her. Professor McGonagall gave her a fierce look and telepathically told her to sit down. Hermione blushed and took a seat next to Ron and Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw prefect. She glanced around the few, recognizing a few faces from the hallways but not knowing their names. She had to do a double take when her eyes passed over untidy blonde hair. They let Draco Malfoy be a prefect again? Is Dumbledore completely mental?

Draco caught her gaze and shot her a disgusted look, as if he thought her dirty blood would rub off on him. Hermione scrunched her nose up and rolled her eyes at him, turning to listen to what McGonagall had to say. She was rambling on about maintaining inter-house peace, and respecting and abiding by the rules of the school, and so on and so forth. Hermione was only half listening. She couldn't help but staring every so often at Ron's hand, resting on his right knee. Ron's pinky and ring finger lazily resting against Hermione's leg. Hermione wanted to shake it off, but at the same time didn't want to draw attention to it. Perhaps it was an accident, maybe he didn't notice it was there. After all, he was staring lazily at the spot above McGonagall's head, trying to pass it off as if he were paying attention.

Draco was also only half-listening to the professor as she spoke, however staring out the window at the rain was far more interesting for him. Every so often he would let his eyes wander back into the carriage and glance around at his fellow prefects. He watched as Ernie MacMillan bit his nails incessantly beside one of the Patil twins, he couldn't care enough to try and decipher them apart. As his eyes wandered some more he noticed Ron Weasley lounging in his chair next to Hermione Granger. His hand, lazily grazing her leg while she stared down at it.

Draco couldn't make out what her face was saying, her mop of hair fell across her face, but he couldn't help but wonder if something had happened between the two of them over the summer. He knew that she and Potter often spent time at the Weasley shack during the holidays. Maybe that Weasel finally made a move, doubtful. He's still as dumb as a doorknob.

McGonagall stopped talking after thirty long minutes and allowed the prefects to begin their duties; corridor monitoring. Hermione and Ron were the first to leave the compartment, followed closely by their fellow prefects. "I didn't think she'd ever stop lecturing. I mean, classes haven't even started and we've already had our first lesson!" Ron whined as he followed the bushy hair down the corridor.

"You're overreacting Ron." She said as they got closer to the carriage Harry was still sitting in, along with Ginny, Neville and Luna. "I'll catch up with you later, I'm just going to go use the bathroom." Hermione continued down the corridor towards the women's washroom at the end of the hall.

"Can't believe they're still letting filth like you into Hogwarts." A sharp voice rang out through the corridor. Hermione turned to look at the owner of the voice and immediately regretted it. Draco Malfoy walked his way over to Hermione, his hand shoved into his uniform pockets.

"Grow up Malfoy, and stop regurgitating your father's opinions." Hermione called over her shoulder as she continued walking.

"At least my father is renown in the Wizarding world." Malfoy spat back at her, still following her. "Take that back actually, at least my father is a wizard."

"Well it's good to know you're proud of your father being renown in the Wizarding world," Hermione turned to watch Draco's reaction as she finished her sentence. "Good to know your proud of your spineless, pathetic Death Eater father, Malfoy."

Malfoy's hand whipped into the pocket of his robes, pulling out his wand quickly. "Take that back." He growled.

Hermione was just as quick, her wand already pointing at Malfoy, her eyes glaring deeply into his. "Or what? You'll hex me on the train for all the Professors to see? Daddy wouldn't be very happy if his worthless son were in trouble so soon, now would he?"

"You bitch, don't you ever talk about my father like that again!" Malfoy barked loudly before turning into the carriage on his left, slamming the door shut loudly after stepping inside.

"Can't make any promises." Hermione said loud enough for him to hear, before turning on her heel and continuing on to the lavatory.

Barely two hours into their journey on the Hogwarts Express and Draco Malfoy had already taunted his favourite victim – other than Potter of course. He flopped down on the chair in his carriage, sitting alongside his friends Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy and Blaise.

He was furious, that filthy Mudblood had the audacity to insult his family like that? Her Muggle scum dared to speak of the pure-blood Malfoys with such distaste? She would have to be put in her place, Draco thought. That is, until he remembered how fiery she got as she faught back. It was rather, for lack of a better word, sexy listening to her sharp jabs.

No no, Draco thought. That can't be right. She was a nasty little bookworm, completely revolting. He tried to push her out of his thought when a voice shook him back to reality. "What's got your knickers in a twist, Draco?" Blaise asked, noticing his blank stare out the window.

"Nothing," He replied quickly. "McGonagall's just playing favourite within prefects again."

"What a _bitch." _Pansy snarled, leaning her torso into Malfoy's right arm. He looked down at it, deeply unimpressed by her pathetic attempts at flirting. Draco was never romantically, or lustfully, interested in Pansy. All she was really good for was her audience skills; he could always count on her to laugh at his insults to his peers.

Draco shrugged her arm off him and continued his stare out the window. Unaware of the fact that Hermione stared out at the same view as he in her carriage. She had returned from the bathroom to find Ron and Harry deeply immersed in a conversation regarding the Hollyhead Harpies and their most recent win in Quidditch. She had no interest of discussing sports, so she lazily gazed out the window at the storm thrashing outside. The raindrops were falling hard and full from the dark clouds overhead. Low rumbles of thunder could be heard over the sounds of the Hogwarts Express and shouting of the students; excited for a new year ahead.

A couple hours later, the train stopped and students scrambled to get all of their possessions off the train as soon as they could. "Slow down! Stop running in the corridors!" Hermione bellowed at a couple eager second years as they ran with their owls stowed away in cages, hooting loudly.

Hermione had something to say at most, if not every, student on their way to disembark. Whether it be 'stop running' or 'follow the other first years to Hagrid', her voice could always be heard over everyone else's. "Hermione, you've got to stop nagging the other students. Let them make their own mistakes, for goodness sake." Ron said as Hermione stopped a first year to fix his uniform tie.

"Yeah, I mean. We've made a few mistakes in our years haven't we?" Harry added, a goofy grin on his lips. "Like that time we accidentally ran into the third floor room with Fluffy, or drove a flying car to school, among many other things."

Hermione laughed as she remembered the adventures she and her two best friends had embarked upon. Most people couldn't say they've done nearly as much as they already have. "OK, let's go then."

The three of them hurried to catch one of the few carriages left with Seamus and Dean. The invisible thestrals pulled them up the winding paths to the enchanting castle they call a second home. Hermione's stomach flip-flopped with excitement as a new year approached with every lurch of the carriage.

They wandered into the Great Hall to take their seats at the Gryffindor table. It seemed as though nothing had changed, the same starry sky above, while the teachers chatted happily at the head table, and students making plenty of noise in the hustle of getting seats.

"I'm starved, can't they get this sorting started already?" Ron whined at Hermione's right.

"Are you actually a bottomless pit, Ron? Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione chuckled, giving her ginger friend a look of mock confusion.

Ron grinned, and rather than replying verbally he shook his head and gave Hermione a friendly nudge on the shoulder with his elbow. Hermione scoffed with fake anger and lightly slapped his shoulder, laughing whole heartedly afterwards.

She could however, feel a pair of eyes on her from somewhere in the Great Hall. Well, two if you counted the corner-of-his-eyes gaze Ron was sending her way. Hermione searched the room for the mystery person looking at her. Everyone at Ravenclaw seemed to be chatting away happily, Hufflepuff doing the same on their end of the Hall.

Hermione's eyes were drifting across the Slytherin table when she found the silver eyes looking her way. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together, wondering why Malfoy was staring so intently in her direction. His eyes flicked to the boy on her right, a look of disgust in his eyes as he returned his gaze to her.

Hermione's cheeks flushed, frustrated with the way Malfoy thought he was free to judge anyone he pleased. He was shaking his head at her, as if he was saying that they belonged together as they were both of low class. Hermione sent a fiery glare back in his direction, and whispered "prick" under her breath before quickly snapping her head around to the doors where Professor McGonagall was ushering in the first years for sorting.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW thanks so much for the story/author alerts/favourites and reviews! I think that's really awesome of you guys. Maybe I could get some more reviews from the kind readers who've listed me as an alert/favourite. Either way, you guys are simply awesome!**

**Took me so long to update because of the annual famjam end of summer vacation and pretty much dying because work has been unbelievably busy. 60+hours in 6 days. I move back in for university until the 11th of September so expect a lot from me until then! **

* * *

><p>On the first day of lessons, Hermione found herself barely able to sleep for more than an hour before waking and checking the time. She was anxious for her new courses to start; these were the years that counted the most. When it was finally an acceptable time for her to start getting dressed for breakfast in the Great Hall, Hermione eagerly kicked her legs out of the sheets and tossed the on uniform lying out ready for her. Hermione grabbed a book to flip through as she ate, and raced down to the common room and out the portrait hole.<p>

With an extra bounce in her steps, Hermione happily made her way to breakfast and noticed she was one of the few up and ready for the first day. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table and cracked open her sixth year Defence Against the Dark Arts book and turned it to the third chapter to reread before classes started. Hermione was at peace with her book and mouth full of toast with jam.

There weren't many other people at breakfast yet; Hermione was one of maybe eight students munching quietly in the early hours of the morning. Hermione was approaching the chapter on non-verbal defensive spells when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Granger." Draco Malfoy's cold voice snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes before looking up at him. "McGonagall told me you have second hour spare today."

"And that information was relayed to you because?" Hermione gave him a look of confusion and annoyance before he spoke once more.

"Well if you had let me finished in the first place you would know, now wouldn't you?" Draco scoffed and continued. "I have the same free period and she told me that we have to do patrols of the corridors at that time."

"You can't be serious, why do I have to do rounds with you?" Hermione felt her mood drop; she had been planning on going to the library at that time to get ahead in her courses.

"Because you're little Weasel has Divination with Potty or something." He shot back aggressively, obviously very irritated with the situation. "Believe me, I'd rather be swimming with the Giant Squid then do rounds with filth like you."

"Shove off Malfoy." His insults no longer stirred the same reaction in her, she had been hearing them since they were twelve. But it was frustrating to hear his voice nonetheless. "Fine. Where should we meet? I have Potions first."

"I have Transfiguration, we'll meet in the Entrance Hall." He said as he began to turn on his heel to walk back to the Slytherin table.

Hermione watched as he swaggered off to eat breakfast before any of his friends came down to eat. She turned her attention back to the words from her textbook and found herself lost in her reading once more.

She was on the chapter conclusion when she noticed Ron and Harry sit down in front of her. "Morning Hermione." Ron said cheerfully. She returned the good morning welcome to him and took a sip of her tea.

"You're here awfully early." Harry noted, helping himself to a large portion of apple cinnamon oatmeal.

"Couldn't stay asleep for more than an hour last night, too anxious for the start of classes." She replied, busy finishing the last sentence of the chapter conclusion. She then took the cover of thee textbook and folded in closed before tucking it away in her jam-packed book bag.

"What a shocker that is." Ron laughed, nudging Harry in the process. Hermione playfully kicked him under the table and watched as Ron whined jokingly at the pain from his shin.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table and lazily gazed around the Great Hall. He watched Professor Sprout chat with Flitwick at the head table before his eyes fell upon the students at other tables struggling not to fall asleep with their heads in their food.

Draco stopped his mindless people watching when he found the trio he detested most, Potter, Granger and Weasley. He watched Hermione's playful exchange with Weasley across the table from her and Draco felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Confused, he rubbed the spot on his skin where he felt an invisible force pierce him, but nothing happened stopped the feeling deep in his gut.

Draco shook his head and looked up once more. He saw Hermione bite the inside of her cheek, a sweet smile on her lips. Without even looking at Weasley he knew what he was thinking, how did Hermione turn into something so pretty almost overnight? Draco felt another pang, this time due to jealousy of Ron.

Draco held his fork so tightly his knuckles turned white. _Stop thinking like that, it's Granger. She's worthless to me._ He reminded himself, taking a deep breath to regain composure. Determined not to look at her again during the meal, he kept his head hung low over his toast and finished quickly. Draco raced back to the dungeons for his book bag to head to Transfiguration early.

Once finished their meals, Harry Ron and Hermione started their trek down to the dungeons for Potions. Hermione walked with her best friends on either side of her and felt happy once more. She was back at Hogwarts with the people she loved dearly and it was a start of another school year together.

As they walked down the stairs towards Snape's Potions class, Malfoy was coming up the stairs from the Slytherin common room. He looked at the trio walking together, smiles etched on each of their faces. Draco noticed Ron gazing admiringly at Hermione. Malfoy walked a little quicker and as he passed on Ron's left, Draco smacked his left shoulder with Ron's.

"Watch it Weasel. You ought to make room for people who actually matter in this world." Draco spat as he shot a dirty look at the trio.

"Screw off!" Ron shouted back at him. Draco caught Hermione's angry glare and struggled to turn away before he did something he would instantly regret.

Hermione and the boys continued along without another interruption until the met the doors of the Potions room. Once inside, Snape began his usual boring lecture followed by constant hating on Harry and his friends. Hermione did her best to keep quiet and focus on the potion before her throughout the class. Ron kept peeking over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of what she was doing, in hope of figuring out where he had gone so terribly wrong in his potion.

At the end of the hour, Hermione filled her vile up and disposed of the excess potion in the proper waste bin. She collected her books and waved goodbye to Ron and Harry who were on their way to the Astronomy tower. Hermione walked quickly to drop her book bag off in her dormitory before making her way back down to the Entrance Hall.

Draco was pacing back and forth, clearly annoyed with her tardiness. "What took you so long?" He barked.

"Just dropping my books off Malfoy, don't get your knickers all in a twist." She huffed, walking past him to start their patrols. "Then again, a little extra time away from you didn't do me much harm."

Draco watched her walk in front of him gracefully. He scoffed and shook his head, falling into the same rhythm of her footsteps while maintaining a safe amount of distance behind her. They walked in silence around the first floor, nothing remotely interesting or worthy of their free period. Hermione approached the stairs to the second floor and looked over her shoulder to remind herself that it was Draco shuffling behind her.

"You keep looking one way and I'll look the other." He reminded her, pausing at the first step to make sure she turned back around.

"Will you ever get over yourself?" She said as she turned back around to climb the stairs. Draco couldn't stop himself from tilting his head and watching her hips sway as she took each step. Seriously, when did she all of a sudden grow into such a body? Draco forced his eyes shut and didn't open them again until they were pointed at the stairs below him.

They rounded the corner and continued on through the second floor quietly. The only sound emitting from Hermione's flats that made a soft click as she stepped. Her paces were short and quick, while Draco's were long and lazy.

The sounds of their footsteps were soon drowned out by a light giggle coming from a crook in the hall where benches laid for students to rest upon between classes. A fourth or fifth year couple sat together very closely, attached like glue at the lips. Neither Hermione nor Draco recognised the couple, but Hermione felt herself roll her eyes at the strangers and their rather revolting public display of affection.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell off the students but before she could she heard a murmur from behind her. She watched as the two broke apart quickly as their tongues rolled out of their mouths, ten times their normal length. "_Malfoy!_" Hermione shrieked, rounding on a breathless Draco who was hunched over as his laugh rang through the hall.

The couple looked at each other with wide eyes and turned to Hermione for help. She pointed her wand at the two and muttered shrinking charm, before hastily apologizing for Draco's insensitivity. She didn't even have to tell them to get back to class for as soon as their tongues were normal size they raced off down the hall back to their lessons.

"Malfoy! You cannot go around hexing people as punishment for skipping classes!" She said; her face flushed with anger. Draco continued to let out a few cries of laughter before wiping a bit of moisture from his eyes.

"Oh come on, that was hilarious!" He grinned.

"Not in the least! How would you feel if someone interrupted _you_ and a girl by enlarging your tongue?" She spat with a finger pointing directly at his chest.

"Well no one would first have the guts to hex me, and secondly, they would simply be jealous." He shrugged, before starting to walk down the hall once more.

"You are so delusional, you know that right?" Hermione hurried after him. She was not done telling him off for abusing his prefect power. "Any girl that's ever been attracted must have serious brain damage or are under some powerful Imperius charm!"

"Ha!" Draco snorted. His hands shoved in his pockets as he continued to wander lazily down the hall. "You're mad Granger, any girl of worthy stature adore me. It's simply people like you who don't appreciate pureblood in all its glory."

"I'd rather be a crazy cat lady then marry a pureblood!" Hermione had to walk quickly to keep pace with Draco, her loud shoes echoing across the second floor. "Besides, my taste in men is just fine!"

Draco turned abruptly and stopped right in front of Hermione. She had to put on the brakes quickly to avoid ramming right into his chest. "Oh yeah? Weasel sure is a nice catch, eh? If you're into that whole poor, pathetic, wizard scum kind of family I suppose." He watched Hermione's eyebrows furrow together as a look of confusion spread across her face.

Shit, he was wrong. They didn't get together over the summer. And now Granger must know that he's been watching her the past two days.

"What are you talking about? Ron and I aren't together, like it'd be any of your business if we were." Hermione couldn't help but notice how close his pink lips were. They were a nice colour really, with a pretty contrast between his ivory skin and delicate pink lips.

_Snap out of it!_ A voice inside her shrieked. Draco could not be seen as remotely attractive, he was a Malfoy for heaven's sake.

"Really? Well I thought filth was drawn to other filth. Hm." Draco shrugged as he turned back around. Hermione stomped her feet and hurried after him once more. Draco had his right arm extended, tracing his finger along the stone hall as he walked.

"Who do you think you are? Making fun of other people all day long. What gives you the right to speak to people like that?" She said, her voice shaking from frustration.

"Oh you know, just my family name." He said over his shoulder. "And my blood status compared to yours and Weasel's."

"I hate you Malfoy! I really do! How someone so arrogant and cruel could exist is simply astounding!" She shrieked, causing Draco to turn on his left heel and step even closer to her, at an angle that practically pushed her up against the wall.

"Oh, Granger. That really hurt me you know? How someone so mean could exist is just so terrible!" He said mockingly.

"Shove off Malfoy!" She said, trying to sidestep herself around him. As soon as she took a step to her left, Draco threw an arm up to block her in.

"Or what?" He said. Hermione looked from his clouded silver eyes to his arm at her left ear. "What could you possibly do, Granger?"

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot as Malfoy stared down at her. Her mind hit a dead end for intelligent retorts and she felt her mouth loose all moisture. Draco grinned cheekily; he'd cornered her and couldn't help but enjoy himself as he watched Hermione at a loss for words.

Draco scoffed and dropped his arm. Hermione was about to shout something at Draco but the bell signalling the end of classes rang through the school and students flooded the hallways to commute to the next lesson. Hermione watched as Draco tilted his head over his shoulder, one hand in his pocket the other back to tracing the wall. He sent Hermione one final cold stare before disappearing into the throng of students, leaving Hermione's head swirling and cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink.

* * *

><p><strong>LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I suck a lot for taking so long to update, I KNOW IM SORRY! but the first two months of school are INSANE, because I play varsity lacrosse and thats the on season so between that and university classes it just was not possible! BUT i actually have two more chapters written after this one, but im trying to push them back so there WILL be a bulk update soon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear what the kind people who subscribe to this story think! I feel i do alot better with feedback, so let me know!**

**and now im off to take a french test, wahhh. School sucks. **

* * *

><p>That night, Hermione went to bed early to get a good night's sleep, for the night before she tossed and turned due to the increasing anxiety of the first day of classes. She fell upon her four poster bed around nine pm and immediately fell into a deep sleep.<p>

Her eyes fluttered open around one am to the sensation of being watched. She was lying on her left side, facing Lavender's bed beside hers, watching the large red numbers flashing the hour on her alarm clock. Hermione rolled over onto her back and took in a sharp breath when she noticed the silhouette of a man sitting on the side of her bed.

She scooted back against the tall chestnut headboard, clutching her sheets up to her chin. Her heart was pounding from fear of the unidentified man who had just been caught watching her as she slept. The mysterious man leaned forward so his face was illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window to her left. A strong jaw line and light pink lips were the first feature her eyes were drawn to, they were so full and inviting. As the man leaned closer, his chiselled and pale features became evident as they glowed in the light of the moon. A long, slender nose appeared next before two dazzling silver irises.

"Malfoy?" Hermione hissed, careful not to wake her sleeping dorm mates. "What in God's name are you doing here?"

He smiled cryptically, reaching forward to pull down Hermione's sheets from her face. "I came to see you." He whispered, inching the blankets further down her body to reveal her pyjamas underneath. "I missed you." He leaned his body forward, closing off more and more space between them.

"Malfoy, this isn't a joke. Get out of he-"He cut her off with a soft 'shhh' and reaching to the buttons of her pyjama top. "What are you doing?" She asked when she noticed his long pale fingers grasping the first button and wriggling it through the hole.

"You have too much covering that delicious body of yours." He said, his eyes falling down across her cheek to her neck and to the tiny shadow of cleavage between her breasts. He was pulling her pyjama shirt forward and tugging gently. Hermione couldn't even bring herself to blink. Draco's eyes fluttered up to hers, locking them in a heated stare; the knot in her stomach growing tighter as she felt his eyes beat into hers with every moment passing.

Hermione's face flushed when she noticed the first button had slipped out of its spot on her shirt. But she couldn't bring her hands to stop him from moving on to the second button. Her mind was telling her to reach up and slap him across the face for being so forward and inappropriate with her. But the spot between her legs was telling her hands to reach up and help him out of his clothes...

Draco never broke his stare into Hermione's deep brown eyes before saying "You know this is what you want."

"I don't know wh-what makes you think that," She said in a huff, losing her breath as the second button slipped open. He eyed her hungrily as he exposed more of her skin, Hermione instantly weakened under his gaze "Malfoy you, you've got it all wrong, I don't like-"

He shushed her once more, leaning in so close that their lips were mere centimetres apart. "If you don't want this why aren't you stopping me?" Hermione was at a loss for words. Her mouth was opening and closing; did she _really_ not want this? If she wasn't stopping him did she actually want this too?

Draco's eyes slipped down to her shirt where he was teasing the third button. His breath hitched when he finally noticed that Hermione preferred to sleep without a bra. He was so close to unveiling her breasts as the blood in Hermione's veins turned to liquid heat.

"Malfoy..." She whispered, her hot breath wafting onto Draco's lips. The third button came undone, two left to go. His hand quickly reached down to the fourth button. Hermione licked her lips before taking the bottom one between her teeth and biting hard. Almost to the point of breaking skin, until Draco's velvety soft voice whispered.

"Call me Draco."

"Draco," The fourth button slipped open. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered huskily, in a voice much sexier than her normal.

"You can't deny you haven't been feeling it too, this mutual attraction." He said, his hands lingering on her skin just beneath the trail between her breasts. They danced softly on her stomach, drawing closer to the last button. "You've been thinking of me just as I have been thinking of you." He said lustfully.

"Mal-" He cut her off quickly.

"Ah, ah ah. Draco..." He whispered, his fingers grasping the last button separating Draco from what he truly desired.

"Draco," Hermione whispered once more, feeling more courageous than ever before. She gazed at his silver eyes and felt herself trapped in them. She reached forward to meet his hand at her pyjama shirt before bravely saying, "Let me help you." She felt his long pale fingers lightly graze over the skin on the back of her hand.

As if it were exactly the words he wished to hear, Draco grinned deviously and together they pushed the last button out of its spot. Her shirt lay across her torso, every button undone while resting upon her breasts and revealing a long strip of bare skin from her neck to her waist. Draco's hands reached up to push the sides away and reveal all of her.

Draco leaned forward some more, their breaths mingling together as their lips became much closer. Hermione was nervous, and she could feel that knot in her stomach tighten and tighten. Draco smiled, his warm fingers grazing the side of her breasts where the shirt ended and her skin began. As he gently pushed, Draco closed in on her lips...

Hermione's eyes fluttered open to the sound of Parvati calling her name. "Are you coming down to breakfast or what?" Her piercing voice rang in Hermione's ears. It had all been a dream. She was laying on her right side, facing the wall with the covers pulled up to her chin.

"Yes, I'm coming." She said, about to throw off the covers when she felt her fingers graze skin underneath the blankets. Peering down, she noticed that in her sleep she had undone every button on her pyjama shirt, like Draco had done in her dream. "Actually, I'll meet you guys at the Great Hall." She said, her face flushing red.

Parvati and Lavender shrugged and headed down the spiral staircase towards breakfast. Once alone, Hermione threw herself out of the sheets and grabbed her uniform from the trunk at the foot of her bed. Her fingers trembled as she quickly got ready for breakfast and raced off down through the portrait hole only minutes after her dorm mates.

Arriving in the Great Hall out of breath, Hermione hurried down the Gryffindor table and took her seat beside Ron. "Hermione late for breakfast, well that's a shock." Ron said between mouthfuls of hot cereal.

"Overslept." She muttered, reaching for a bagel and some jam. Her cheeks were still the same faint pink as they were when she awoke, and she tried her best to keep from remembering her heated dream with Draco Malfoy so they wouldn't deepen in colour.

Hermione nervously bit into her bagel and sighed while she chewed. Looking up from her plate, she found a pair of silver eyes across the room looking in her direction. They were the same silver eyes that gazed at her in her dreams. The same eyes that travelled down the path between her breasts…

Hermione's face flustered and she immediately returned her nervous gaze to her plate before her. Had he noticed her staring?

Of course he had, Hermione was never the most subtle person. Draco continued to look back at Hermione awkwardly eating her breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Before he knew what was happening, a light grin appeared on his face when he realised her reaction to meeting his gaze. She looked adorable, her light pink cheeks growing a deeper blush as the moments passed…

Woah, adorable? Draco tried to shake the thoughts from his head without success. Since when did he find that annoying know it all adorable?

Truth be told, Hermione Granger had haunted him since the Hogwarts Express. Her mysterious newly found beauty intrigued him, and their witty banter was always enjoyable to him. Except for different reasons this year. In previous years, he enjoyed barking insults at her because she often ignored them, making himself feel bigger. However lately she was returning his harsh words with insults of her own. It was amusing to see the spunk in her. And that flustered look on her face was stunning; it made him wonder what she would look like in bed…

That morning at breakfast was not the first time he had wondered what Granger would be like in bed. Draco was surely experienced himself, having been with several different girls in the past. But he found himself wondering if she had ever enjoyed the company of a man. Surely not, the rational side of him thought. How many sexual encounters could one head with their nose buried in a book?

Draco finished up his hot cereal before heading to his first class of the day. In double potions that morning, Draco did his best to keep himself focused on the antidote potion they were working on that day. He studied his textbook, without ever looking up to his table mates and ignoring the Hufflepuffs on the other side of the room. He would not be distracted by his thoughts of Granger nor would he give any attention to Pansy who was rubbing his leg sensually under the table. He gave her a cold stare before returning to chopping the roots he needed.

Classes were a bore that day for Draco, but that was not much of a surprise. He ate lunch, doing his best to pay attention to his friend Theo's story of the girl he had been shagging over the summer, but he found himself taking quick peaks over at the Gryffindor table where Hermione Granger had sat beside Potter on the opposite side of the table, so he could only see the back of her robes.

After the final class of the day ended and Draco had eaten his supper, he made his way down to the quidditch pitch for practice that evening. It rained almost the entire practice, and Draco left feeling cold to his core and incredibly dirty from all the mud stained on him.

Draco shuffled down to the Slytherin common room to where his warm, comfortable bed was awaiting him in the boy's dormitory. He passed his friends in front of the fire and mumbled something about going to sleep early. Without another word, Draco shed his muddy quidditch robes and threw himself on the bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

That night, Draco dreamt of Hermione Granger. It was the first time she had visited him in his dreams, but it was certainly not going to be the last. In his dream, Granger was sexy and lively and it definitely surprised Draco to see her like that. It was incredible, he thought.

The Slytherin quidditch team had just finished their practice for the night and Draco found himself the last person in the men's dressing room. He had come back from washing the mud off his hands and forearms and was sitting on the bench in front of his cubby when the door swung open. Confused, Draco looked up and saw curves of a woman in the shadows of the door. She was stepping closer and closer to him when her face came into view. Hermione Granger was walking towards him, alone, in the men's dressing room.

"Hi Draco." She purred. Draco's mouth opened in surprise and he couldn't seem to find any words. "I thought I'd find you here tonight."

She came close enough to touch, but Draco was momentarily paralyzed. She reached forward to take his hands that had been resting on his lap. Hermione pulled Draco up to his feet and took another step closer, their bodies almost touching. "Wh-What are you doing here?" He asked gently, his voice barely above a whisper and about an octave higher than normal.

"I've been hoping to find you alone for quite some time now, Draco." Every time she said his name, he felt his breathing hitch a little. He could feel her hot, intoxicating breath on his neck as she spoke in a gentle whisper.

"And why's that?" He asked, genuinely confused. Hermione let go of his hands at their hips and he felt her fingertips travel over his arms up to his shoulders. He watched her eyes dance over his body, she was utterly astonished by the muscle she could feel even underneath his clothes.

"You're all dirty, Draco." She said, ignoring his question. "Let me help you with that." Her hands dropped to the hem of his sweater and yanked it up. Draco's arms lifted without even thinking about it as Hermione threw his shirt over his head. Draco gazed down at her, completely astonished by her forward actions.

"My turn," She whispered, reaching for her Hogwarts uniform blouse. Draco watched as he fingers grasped the button on her shirt. "Actually, I have a better idea." Hermione took his hands and placed them where her hands had just been. "I want you to rip it open." She purred, her warm brown eyes staring deep into his. Draco couldn't believe what she had just asked for. She can't be serious, can she?

"Rip it." She hissed, her hot breath close to his ear. Draco obliged, taking both sides of the blouse and ripping it open, hearing the buttons drop to the floor. Draco's eyes widened at the sight of her beautiful breasts held in a too-small black lacy bra. "That's better."

Hermione's hands made their way back up to his shoulders. Draco's pants felt a little tighter as her fingers tips danced down his chest. She was taking in every inch of him, every muscle, and Draco was mesmerized by it all. How could Hermione be acting so _sexy?_

Her hands reached his belt and Draco watched as she ripped it open and hungrily undid the button. Draco's cock twitched a bit, realising how close her hands really were to his member. She slowly unzipped his pants and Draco watched closely without blinking; still clearly in shock over her unbelievably sexy actions. He had never had a woman be so forward with him; he had never seen a woman be so dominant. It was unusual, but unbelievable.

Hermione ripped his pants down his legs, leaving him in only a tight pair of black boxer briefs. He saw her eyes widen when she saw how excited he had become. Her eyes fluttered back up to his with a twinkle of delight. Draco's heart was raging in his chest with excitement, Hermione fingers were at the top of his underwear, gently pulling them down to reveal it all.

A door slammed open and awoke Draco out of his dream. Blaise was laughing rather hard at clearly something Theo had just said. Draco was breathing heavily, when he realised that none of it had been real. "Do you guys mind? I was sleeping!" He barked at his friends who had disrupted such a lovely dream of his.

"Sorry mate," They grumbled before heading to their beds. Draco leaned his head back on the pillows and readjusted the blankets. He noticed his real-life erection and felt himself grow hot once more as he remembered why. He just had a dirty dream about Hermione Granger, and he couldn't help but feel angry at his friends for ruining the best part.


End file.
